


my sweet child

by themevnur



Category: South Park
Genre: Depressed Stan Marsh, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Craig Tucker, Gay Stan Marsh, M/M, anyway im having way too much fun writing tags, camndy and crenny as well because yolo, fuck it, jesus christ - Freeform, not the parents tho, ok, religous offerings, southparkstyle, spoiler: its about kyle, style, tw: religon stuf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themevnur/pseuds/themevnur
Summary: ITS ABOUT GØd no im not religiousi put warning in the tags but i mean who tf reads those so uhtw: sacrificial offerings, death, 🦀🦀 kyle is gone 🦀🦀 n most importantly,, ｇａｙ （ ・∀・）
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Wendy Testaburger, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	my sweet child

**Author's Note:**

> Mark 10:13-16 ESV /
> 
> And they were bringing children to him that he might touch them, and the disciples rebuked them. But when Jesus saw it, he was indignant and said to them, “Let the children come to me; do not hinder them, for to such belongs the kingdom of God. Truly, I say to you, whoever does not receive the kingdom of God like a child shall not enter it.” And he took them in his arms and blessed them, laying his hands on them

###  [2 Timothy 3:14-15](https://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=2+Timothy+3%3A14-15&version=ESV)

### But as for you, continue in what you have learned and have firmly believed, knowing from whom you learned it and how from childhood you have been acquainted with the sacred writings, which are able to make you wise for salvation through faith in Christ Jesus.

.

.

.

december 5th, broflovski residence.

it was at least knee-deep snow outside. 

kyles friends had come to visit him today, it was almost near christmas. of course kyle didnt celebrate it but it wouldnt hurt to at least show up at his home to say a friendly merry christmas. would it? fuck no

eric rings the bell. it was really cold outside. so the entire gang had nothing but really fat fluffy sweaters for all i can say.

sheila yells from the kitchen "kyle! can you see whos at the door!", after that a slight groan can be heard.

"who the fuck is it" kyle asks from the other side

eric sighs and gives a response "its us, me, your slut and kinny"

"ah sweet jehovah."

! click

kyle opens the door.

"hey dude!! merry christmas!" stan jumps from the back to greet his sbf, 

kyle is delighted at the sight of stans sky blue eyes, trying to hide his little blush - "hey dude, same to you i guess" he slowly waves his hand at stan. 

eric groans "can you two not be gay for just a second, its freezing cold out here." he pushes kyle out of the way to come in.

"and can you not be a whore for a few minutes my god.."

"hey kyle" kenny waves slowly before coming in

"hey ken, where the fuck you've been?" 

"places, man. what do you do when youve reached peak"

"what"

"nothin" kenny goes to couch, leaving kyle confused about what he just talked about.

"kyyle!!!" stan runs up to kyle and tackles him with a big hug "ayee stan" kyle closes the door, keeping him n stan still. very close

"how are you dude!! jesus its actually been really long since i came to your house huh?" stan looks at some stuff has changed, such as.. more lighting and... that cool MIUI smarttv.

"yeah man, it has kinda been long,, hows sparky"

"hes fine!! hell he's actually way more active than he used to be now!" 

kyle smiles "i guess like you, huh?"

"mnn yeh" stan looks away for a bit "anyway i brought some stuff like uh, football and some board games so,, we can probably play them later"

"hell yeah!!" kyle squeals

"damn. thats nice to know you're not boring like eric" kenny looks at stan with his dead eyes

"AYE!! shut your mouth kinny!"

"alright uh, be right back i need to pull these all out. my bags getting heh,, _really_ heavy" stan goes to upstairs leaving eric, kenny and kyle by themselves

sheila enters with a plate of four glasses filled with orange juice - "wheres stanley?"

"oh uh- he's upstairs, he'll come back down in a second" kenny responds

"oh oh that is fine! here you go. dont spill it or you're gonna clean it" sheila puts the plate on the glass table

"heyy thanks!" kenny immediately takes a glass

"thanks mom" kyle takes a sip of the overly-sweet cold orange juice juice...

...

"... mom im diabetic"

"oh sweetie it doesnt hurt to drink or eat something sweet once. im not asking you to chug the entire bottle up your throat"

"ngah,, alright"

**thump**

**thUmp**

_**THump** _

_**THUmp** _

**THUMP**

"HEY who wants to play monopoly!?" stan exclaims 

**Author's Note:**

> well tgats all, thats chapter flippin one, really boring i know


End file.
